Partners
by here-not-there
Summary: They tried to stop being partners, but it just wasn't right. The story is better than the summary. Really! It takes place after Fault and before Web. *one shot*


**This idea popped up when i was watching the season 7 DVD the other day. It takes place between Fault and Web.**

**This is my first story on FF. I don't know how I'm doing so I'm urging to know what you guys think!! : )**

* * *

"Elliot, what are you doing here?"

Olivia just pulled up in front of her house to find Elliot on her front steps. He stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I, uh, just wanted to thank you for helping us catch the guy," He said as he rocked on his heels.

Olivia stared at him for a long hard time.

"You came all the way over here just to say thank you?"

"What? I don't even get a 'you're welcome'?"

She let a laugh escape her lips.

"You're welcome. Now will you tell me what you're here for?"

She looked at him. God, she missed him. Sure, there were times when she was glad she left SVU. She didn't have to make the vics go through the pain again and she didn't have to get into the occasional fights with Elliot. But most of the time she missed it. She missed how they could snatch the perps off the streets, she missed how she could work with the vics, and most of all, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she missed working with Elliot.

"Liv," Olivia snapped back into reality when she heard him say her name.

"Hmm?"

"When are you coming back?"

She looked into his scorching eyes before locking hers on a tree a few feet away.

"I don't know El. I'm kinda getting used to computer crimes. Less bodies." She added with a soft hallow laugh.

"Liv…" she could hear the agony in his voice.

"Elliot, look. I really do think that we need a break. It's been 7 years and things have been….well, complicated."

She folded her arms in front of her chest, defending herself from some invisible source. She could hear the strain in her own words. She couldn't help it, Elliot's voice from that night at the hospital kept haunting her.

"_We can't be partners anymore"_

"I know I said that we couldn't be partners anymore, Liv. But that was only because I thought…" Elliot didn't know how to put things into words. He was never really good at that.

"What? You thought what? That you could just run away?" A ball of fury was forming in Olivia's chest.

"NO!" his voice was louder now, filled with a emotion combo of fury, agony, frustration, confusion. "I thought that this way, maybe things wouldn't be so tense between us, that we'd be able to be like the old days!"

Olivia looked at him. His eyes didn't reach hers but she could see the hint of sadness. It reminded her of that day in the warehouse when he kept telling her to pull the trigger.

"Liv," he started more softly this time. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you away. I was a bastard. You were always there for me, good or bad and yet, I took you for granted. I never realized how important you meant to me until it was too late."

"El…"

"Just hear me out, Liv. After you transferred, things weren't the same at SVU. Everything suddenly became meaningless. I kept trying to find excuses to drop by computer crimes just so I could see you again. Please, Liv, come back. I don't know how to continue this job without you here with me."

They were both quiet for a few moments, letting his words sink in. Olivia rarely heard Elliot pour out his feelings like this. She stood there, staring at the ground. Honestly, she just wanted to fall into his arms and tell him that his words meant both ways. But she was too damn stubborn to admit that. She was stuck. She wasn't sure if she was ready yet.

"Elliot, it's been 7 years and there are complications…"

"Liv, come back. I miss you." He was practically begging, there was a break in his voice. But that was all she needed to hear.

She placed her hand on Elliot's forearm as a warm smile appeared on her strong features. It was the smile that Elliot loved to see after a tough case.

"El, it's late. Go home and rest, partner."

His eyes twinkled at the word. He knew things would turn out right.

"Night,"

"Yeah, you too." She watched him get into his car and drive off before she went inside.

* * *

She stepped out of Cragen's office the next day, seeing Elliot come into the precinct. They exchanged smiles as she headed towards her old desk.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked at him with a smile piled on her face.

"I work here."


End file.
